Watching TV and a Dare
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Mello and Matt are watching the TV, when Mello comes up with a dare for his redheaded friend...Matt has to turn him on, with out actually touching him!


"Why're we watching this?" Asked the redheaded teen.

"Because..." Answered the blond boy; he was sitting next to the redhead on the single bed.

"Because isn't an answer, Mello." The redhead laid forward onto his stomach and looked up at the blond; tilting his head to the left.

Mello looked down at his redheaded friend. "Because there's nothing else on..."

The two boys had been bored and decided to watch TV...but when Mello couldn't find anything...he had switched on the Adult channels. Mello had done it on purpose...hoping to get Matt angry or annoyed...something so they could argue and not be bored.

"So you put this shit on?...It's been on ten minutes and I'm bored...switch it over." Matt said; looking back over at the TV with a bored expression.

"No."

"Why not?" Matt whined. "It's not actually turning you on, is it?" He asked and looked at Mello out of the corner of his eye; looking from the blond's face down to his chest, his stomach and further down...

"Eyes back up here, slut..." Mello said; kicking his leg out at Matt's side.

"Ow...and slut? Are you kidding me?" Matt propped himself up with his arms and turned to look at his blond friend. "You're the one who put this shit on..."

Mello leaned forward and grinned at Matt. "I hear you, you know. When you think I'm asleep...and you go into the bathroom...I hear you _very_ clearly."

Matt's face turned bright red...but he wasn't going to back down. "Oh, you do, do you...does _that _turn you on?" He asked grinning widely at the older boy.

"You wish. There's no way _you_ could do that."

"Do what...turn you on?" Matt pushed himself up into a sitting position; his face inches away from the blond's. "Is that a dare?"

"A dare?...Sure, why not...I dare you to do your best to turn me on." Mello grinned, but it faded into a wide, amused smirk as he thought of something. "Without touching me."

"Wha-..." Matt had started but stopped himself and smirked widely at the blond. "Fine." Matt climbed off the bed and stripped down to his boxers. He climbed back onto the bed and pushed Mello over climbing on top of him; sitting directly on his groin.

"What are you doing?" Mello asked; looking up at his friend.

"What you just dared me to..._I'm going to turn you on_."

Mello just smirked up at Matt. "Oh, really...and are you going to get on with it or what?"

"Impatient...aren't we, Mello?" Matt leaned forward; his lips hovering over Mello's. Mello lifted his head; about to kiss Matt, when the redhead pulled away. He smirked down at the blond. "No touching...remember?"

Mello smirked; it was almost an annoyed smirk.

Matt looked down at Mello; his blue eyes staring at Matt's body...it was making Matt beyond nervous...he couldn't believe he was sat on his best friend...his best friend's groin, wearing nothing but his boxers and about to try and turn his friend on. He felt so stupid, Mello must know how he feels now...after all, Mello hadn't even dared him until he asked if it was a dare...but, Mello didn't say he was just joking and only said it to embarrass Matt or anything like that...he hadn't even moved since Matt sat on him...so he must want Matt to try...right?

Matt stared down at Mello for a moment; he swallowed hard. _'Right here goes...' _

Mello looked up at Matt; his eyes roaming around his best friend's naked body. He was glad Matt had said something about a dare...he couldn't help but think how much better this was going to be than an argument over some shit on the adult channel.

Matt lifted off of Mello; he hesitated for a moment before he pulled his boxers down and –awkwardly- pulled them off his legs. As he looked back over at Mello his face burned bright red...but he was _not_ going to back down now...Mello would never let him live it down, especially now he was completely naked. He stayed in his position –his legs at each side of Mello's waist, as he hovered above his friend's groin- as he looked down at Mello; the blond's cheeks had a light red tint to them now.

Mello looked over Matt's now completely naked body. The redheaded boy was bigger than Mello had thought he would be...he couldn't help but realise he was bigger though. He grinned up at Matt, who in turn grinned back at him although his face was bright red.

The redhead placed his hand on his chest and moved it –slowly- down to his stomach and further down until his thin skinny hand was at the tip of his cock.

Mello's eyes widened. He knew he had said Matt wasn't to touch him, but he didn't think Matt was going to sit on him while he _played_ with _himself_. _'Well, what was he supposed to do then? Idiot...' _He asked himself.

Matt was stroking himself; his eyes locked on Mello's. He felt strangely confident all of a sudden as he saw Mello's face redden even more. His hand started to move back and forth faster and he squeezed at it tighter. He moaned out quietly.

As he heard Matt moan under his breath, Mello could feel his cock start to throb and he knew it was starting to harden.

Matt continued to stroke himself as he moved back down so he was sat back on Mello's groin; as he did he moved himself back and forth on Mello. He heard Mello groan.

Mello looked up at Matt, his back was arched and his head was slung back; he was moaning quietly. _'Uh...god, why's he been so quiet?...If you're going to moan, do it loud Matt!' _Mello lifted his bottom half.

Matt could feel how hard his blond friend was as he tried to –what Matt could only explain as- thrust himself into Matt...although his cock was still covered by his trousers. The redhead lifted himself up again; so he was hovering over Mello's groin again. He traced his free hand over Mello's stomach, over his hardened cock and up the inside of his leg. Mello's face was red and it had a...lust-filled but pained expression on it; he tried to lift himself up towards Matt's entrance again...only for it to be blocked by Matt's hand.

Mello looked towards where he was lifting up...Matt's hand was in-between his legs. Mello frowned in confusion...until he realised what Matt was about to do. Matt pressed his index finger against his opening and slowly pushed it in; he gasped in pain. Mello watched wide eyed as Matt pumped his cock –that was leaking pre-cum- and pushed another finger into his opening.

"Ah..._Mello!_" Matt moaned out loudly; he looked at Mello from the bottom of his eyes, a smile on his face.

Mello froze. _'what did he just say? He didn't...he wouldn't have...' _Mello couldn't think straight...there's only one thing he could think of...and that was touching Matt. He grabbed Matt's arm –the one that's fingers were in side of him- and pulled him to the side; Matt let go of his throbbing cock and watched wide eyed as Mello climbed on top of him. "You little shit!" Mello said in a ruff and strained voice; he had undone his zip and pulled his trousers off and then –awkwardly- pulled them off his legs and threw them down to the floor. The blond grabbed Matt's legs and spread them as far as they would go. "...How the fuck did _you_ do _this_ to me?" He asked as he grabbed his hardened cock and pressed it against Matt's opening.

"Wait...I-I thought...no t-touching...r-right?" Matt smirked and tried to talk as coherent as he could...it didn't work too well; he was breathing deeply.

"Screw that! How am I supposed to hold back now!?" He pushed himself into Matt; hard and rough.

"Ah!" Matt moaned out loudly.

Mello started to thrust into Matt as hard as he could. As Matt's back arched up off the bed, Mello grabbed hold of the younger boy's weeping cock and started to move his hand up and down; hard and rough. "Fuck..." Mello moaned as he heard Matt moan his name.

Matt wrapped his hands around the blond's neck. Mello squeezed at Matt's member one final time before he came all over the older boy's hand. "Ah, Mello!"

Mello looked down at Matt; his blue hazy eyes, locking with the other's glazed over green ones. He crashed his mouth against Matt's...at the very same moment Mello cam inside of Matt; they moaned into each other's mouths. He laid down on top of the redhead, not bothering to pull out of him.

Matt opened his mouth to talk, but for the first few moments just breathed out deeply. "...S-so...I-I guess...I win...right?"

Mello grinned and lifted up to look down at Matt. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on...you c-cannot sit there...a-and say _I _didn't...t-turn you on..."

Mello's grin widened. "I d-didn't say that...b-but..._you touched me_..."

Matt's eyes widened. "What!?"

"_You _touched _me_ when you moved your hand to push it into yourself...you slid it over my _stomach_ and over my _dick,_ _then_ up to yourself...you lost the dare..." Mello smirked mischievously. "I suppose...we'll have to try again...won't we?"

Matt was taken back by Mello's words. He smiled widely up at the blond. "...Yeah, suppose we will..." Mello bent down and pressed his mouth against Matt's.

* * *

End!

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
